Transformation
by trycee
Summary: William, his parents, Mulder and Scully and Doggett and Reyes along with Skinner must fight against the Super Soldiers as the Aliens try to reach William's mind and make him one of them. He must decide once and for all If he will fight for Humanity or For the Aliens. This is the Final Installment of the Sequels: Transmission, Transcendence, and Transference.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformation**

**By Trycee**

**Final Sequel to Transmission, Transcendence and Transference**

**Time-Line: August 2011-2013 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **the X-files, this is written for fun, not profit.**

Scully was stunned as she starred at the charred remains of her home she and Mulder had once loved and lived in. It had been two years since she'd seen it but as she picked through the remains, tears flowed down her pale, thin cheekbones and she brushed them away. She found a charred photo of Samantha in the ruins and she gathered it up and she found a few other photos including the only photo she had of Emily and she was grateful. She continued to sift through what was their bedroom until she collapsed onto her knees in tears, wailing out into the open air, screaming at the top of her lungs.

She could feel footsteps behind her. She knew she wasn't alone. She hadn't come alone but in looking at the remains of her life she felt alone. She could feel someone lift her up but they're touch was uncomfortable. She looked up to see Doggett helping her up. Reyes too stood next to her. "It's okay, Dana,"

"No, it isn't," she said, shoving the photos into Monica's hands. "I want our lives back."

"We're here in 2013. We're still alive," John stated flatly. "Two years later."

"I know. But I've lost so much," she said, looking around her.

Just then she felt it. What she needed. And she instantly relaxed as she was being pulled in a direction she didn't care. She closed her eyes as the tears continued to pour down her cheeks and she turned and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her for a few moments. "It's okay, Scully," Mulder said. "I know how you feel."

They were both interrupted by the footsteps of the young auburn haired boy approaching them as he typed quickly on his cell phone to whom they didn't know. "Why did we come back here?"

"This is where it all began", Mulder said, "Right after they took Gibson Praise."

The boy shook his head in agreement. I remember when they took Gibson. I remember defeating the aliens…and you thought I was in co-hoots with the aliens," he said, looking accusingly at his father.

"I know," Mulder said, feeling guilty.

He looked down at Scully who he still held tightly in his arms with her eyes closed, grasping him around the waist, listening but not responding. He kissed the top of her head and let go of her. She held out her hand and Monica grasped it, realizing that Scully needed the support at that moment. Neither of them had expected her to react so deeply to their former home. Monica placed an arm around her waist in case she needed the support.

Mulder satisfied that Scully was secure walked closer to his son. "I didn't trust you at the time, William. They were coming to you, talking to you at night. Whispering in your ear, telling you to join them. To destroy humanity and be with them. No, I thought you were one of them and I didn't trust you."

William nodded. "It was hard knowing I belonged to them but knowing I belonged to you and Mom. You created me but feeling that they created me too. That somehow they were just as much of my parents as you were. It was hard to resist them."

Just then a car sped up the long driveway over the gate that once kept the world at bay and Skinner stepped out. He was older but still physically fit as he approached them. He shook hands with John and Mulder and hugged Monica and Scully, giving her a longer hug, until finally releasing her.

"The reason we're here is because to the rest of the world none of this happened. The defeat of the aliens just a few months ago. For them time has gone on, the New Year came and went and soon we'll be going into the fall and winter season. But for us," he said, as a stronger Scully came to stand by his side and slid her hand into his. "Our entire lives were about defeating them. This really happened to us, to us all. It happened. It's real. We needed this closure so we can move on."

"I'm confused though," Skinner said. "What exactly did happen? I mean, I know what happened. But it just happened to fast…I replay it in my mind all the time. It happened so fast."

Mulder glanced down at Scully. She looked at him and then to Monica and then John and they all turned to William.

"I'll tell you," the boy said, placing his cell phone away. "They wanted me to destroy the entire world! To kill everyone and I almost did it."

**Year 2011, Mulder and Scully's Residence**

Scully tossed her briefcase on the table and looked around the home. She could hear William and Monica chatting outside on the back porch facing the garden. She followed the sound out the back door. She stood there a moment. "What's going on?"

Monica patted the empty lawn chair next to her. "We're talking about Gibson," Monica said, wiping a tear. "We both can feel him and how they're torturing him."

"I feel it too," Scully said, reaching out to touch her ten year old son. "William?"

"He knows now. That he won't ever be human again," William said, tuning in to Gibson Praise on the Mother Ship that was carefully shielded behind the clouds. "He knows his purpose now."

"What is his purpose, William?" his mother asked.

"To be transformed into one of them," he said, as he looked up at the sky.

Scully and Monica looked up and just as they did the UFO that was tracking William from his reunion with his parents showed itself into the sky. It was spherical and dark, giving Scully the chills. "You sure they can't touch you, William?"

"They can watch me, they can talk to me, but they can't touch me," he said, again trying to reassure his mother, as he did nearly every day, though it was never enough.

"Still, I'd feel better if you were both inside," she said, standing up and ushering her nearly equally short son and even taller friend Monica indoors.

She stopped into her bedroom and stripped out of her hospital garb and stepped into the shower. After her shower, she dressed quickly and headed for the kitchen but Monica was already cooking. "I was gonna do that."

"You worked all day, then cook, when I'm here? Come on!"

"Where's Mulder and John?"

"Working on the underground hide-out."

Scully nodded and grabbed up a glass of wine Monica had poured her. She kissed the top of her son's head and headed towards the front door, down the stairs and covered her eyes as the Virginia sun beamed down on her. She could hear the two men chattering. 'Sounds more like arguing,' she thought to herself and headed over to where the old barn still stood.

"Look, I know how to use a miter saw," John yelled. "Unlike you. Who the hell taught you to use tools?"

"I can use tools. These are MY TOOLS."

"Betcha don't know the names of them…"

"BOYS, BOYS!", Scully said, loudly to interrupt them. "Any progress?", she said, as she gave Mulder a soft kiss.

Mulder nodded and then shook his head in Doggett's direction. "He's trying to tell me I don't know how to use my own tools."

"Any progress?", she said, trying to steer clear of their argument.

Mulder removed a large wooden section of the floor and she could see that there was a hidden space they'd dug out. "We're gonna dig out this entire ground floor," Mulder said, "Lay down a wooden floor and that way we can store ammo and everything and be able to fight."

"Sounds good," Scully smiled. "Well, Monica is cooking dinner. You both might want to come wash up. Plus, it'll be dark soon."

Both men put down the tools and Mulder placed his hand on his spot and walked with Scully back up to the house with Doggett sulking behind them. Scully sat down on the couch to spend time with William as Mulder showered in their bedroom while Doggett did the same in the spare room where he and Monica were staying with them permanently as they prepared for the upcoming war with the aliens.

Monica and Doggett retreated to the spare room and Mulder tucked his son into Scully's office, a place where William felt safe and wanted to sleep. Mulder kissed his son on the forehead and closed the door and then walked the few short steps over to their bedroom. He immediately removed his shirt and pants and slipped into the bed next to Scully with only his boxers on. He kissed the back of her neck and she knew then that she wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. She turned around into his arms and began to kiss him back. Her clothes were quickly discarded and they connected as they often did as a couple.

William was restless. He could feel something was wrong about this night. He could hear the voices in his head. It was their voices. They were coming. But not when they'd said. William sat right up in his bed and opened his eyes. He gasped as an 8 ft. tall Shadow Man approached him.

He could hear the beings thoughts in his head. He was transfixed in a trance as other shadow beings begun to descend down from the ship that had been hovering over their home for some time. Scully tossed and turned in her sleep and bolted upright. "Mulder, something's wrong!"

"What?"

"Go get William right now!"

"We're naked!"

"I don't care!" she yelled.

Mulder tossed on his boxers and threw open the door as she quickly put on her nightgown and robe and followed him. He opened Scully's office door to find a black shadow being standing above William.

"William," Mulder said. "Whatever he's telling you, you need to resist it."

Scully turned and could see movement through the windows of her office outside in the pitch black darkness. "MONICA, JOHN…GET UP!" she yelled.

The being looked agitated as it tried to concentrate on William.

"Resist it son," Mulder said, trying to look for something in Scully's office he could hit it with.

William sensing Mulder's need to protect him, reached out his small hand in front of him and the black shadow creature dissolved into a black puddle in front of them.

"What was that?" Scully questioned.

"They talked to me at night," William answered. "But this is different. This is it. They were telling me to come with them now. They have us surrounded."

Mulder raced to the window and he saw what looked like normal human beings. "Super Soldiers…"

"It's Not time," Monica said, dressed in her nightgown.

"Mulder, aren't in the last stages, aren't they supposed to start mass abductions? Turning them into Super Solders?"

"Yeah," Mulder said, grabbing Doggett's shoulder and leading him to his own office where he kept a few high powered weapons just in case. Scully, Monica and William followed behind them and Mulder handed them both guns. "We need to get dress. We need to get ready to leave."

Scully looked surprised. "Leave our home."

Mulder sighed. "It's not our home any more Scully."

For a brief second, a sadness crept into her eyes but she swallowed it down. "Let's get dressed and get some food and supplies. We have to get past all these Super Soldier. Any ideas?"

"I'll take care of them," William stated.

He was just a small boy, though he was nearly as tall as Scully. As much as she wanted to shield him from any danger she knew that this was what he would have to face and more in the upcoming years. In two years, the End time would arrive and their son would be either the Savior or the Annihilator of the World from the Aliens. She looked at Mulder to protest but knew it was no use and so she and Monica raced with guns in their hands to the kitchen to gather food and as much supplies as they could carry. They dressed quickly as Mulder and Doggett tried to come up with a plan of escape. Suddenly, the doors began to rattle as the Super Soldiers yanked out the doors from the hinges. Mulder and Doggett both began firing off their weapons as Scully and Monica protected William. But then the Super Soldiers began crowded in like a zombie movie William had once seen, breaking into the living room windows and he had enough then. He pushed past his mother and Monica, past his father and reached out and touched a Super Soldier turning them to solid stone.

Both Scully and Mulder glanced at each other and they all stood up and followed William through the door. "Come on, " the 10 yr. old cried out as he reached out his hand in each direction a Super Soldier came at them. Finally when they were near the car, he stopped and stomped on the ground and the remaining Super Soldier's fell over dead.

But then William grew quiet and his face became pale. Scully just as she had with Mulder, touched his face and hair and looked at Mulder. "Mulder, what's wrong with our son?"

"William?". Mulder said, as they rushed to toss the food and guns into the car.

William's blue eyes locked with Scully's then. "We need to hurry," William said. "They're angry."

Mulder picked up the boy and tossed him in the back seat with Monica and John. Scully sat in the passenger seat as Mulder in the car peeled off towards the gate. Just then they heard a loud sonic boom and their car flew up into the air crashing into the gate. They turned back to see the house on fire and Scully cupped her hand over her mouth in shock. The barn too where Doggett and Mulder had been working was on fire. A reddish bolt came down from the UFO and the house erupted again leveling it to the ground. Scully and Mulder stared at their home in their rear view mirrors. Scully wiped her tears and turned to Mulder, he reached out his hand to her and he grabbed it. He then floored it and took off heading for D.C.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformation**

**Part 2**

**By Trycee**

**Washington D.C. 2011**

He was old enough to be her father, he knew that and he knew too for a long time that she belonged to someone else but it still didn't stop him from thinking about her from time to time in a non-fatherly or friendly manner. He stared at the red haired stripper in front of him in disgust and pushed back from the table. She was nothing like the woman he_ couldn't_ have. His ex-wife had been a short statured red head but she had not been _Her_. But from the beginning he knew she belonged to someone else. It was in her eyes and his. Every male in the Bureau was in love with her and every woman there knew it. There had never been another woman like her since and from time to time whenever they needed him he answered their call, out of loyalty, yes, but out of his own selfish need, one he would always keep hidden in the dark recesses of his heart. She had never and would never belong to him and he knew this. It still never stopped him from being a little selfish.

He tossed a twenty on the table and downed the last drops of his whiskey and walked out into the bright midday sun. It was becoming a habit, a bad habit but one that harmed no one but himself, coming to a strip joint. He dreaded seeing the red heads the most. It reminded him too much of _Her_, Mulder's Girl. He took out his keys and stepped up to his car and someone stepped up to him, someone he recognized in his liquored haze. "It can't be…" Skinner fumbled, as it grabbed him by the throat.

Billy Miles squeezed at Skinner's throat choking him but was surprised when someone hit him from behind. The Good Samaritan knocked Billy down to the ground giving Skinner enough time to intake air. When he recovered he could see that Billy was approaching the innocent man and so he took out his gun and fired shots into the back of Billy's head and with bullet holes and all, he continued, much to the shock of the Good Samaritan. Each shot only slowed Billy down momentarily and so Skinner screamed out, "RUN!" and the man took off, leaving him alone with the invincible Man. Skinner quickly opened his car and shut it but Billy began to tear off his door but Skinner managed to floored it leaving Billy and his driver's side door in the dust.

Skinner dialed their number and it went straight to voice mail. He didn't know where to go and so he went to the only place he felt safe, the Hoover Building.

**FBI VISITOR ENTRANCE**

The Soldier looked the group over. They looked around nervously about them as if they were up to something. Scully recognized the African American soldier but she wasn't sure he would recognize her, after all her hair color was no longer the fiery red dye-job she was known for back as an FBI agent. She was now a more blondish red which was her true natural hair color. She was a red head as were all the Scully children but the older she got the more the red had softened. She knew she looked completely different than she did from her FBI days and so he probably wouldn't recognize her at all, she figured. The Soldier hit a button for backup and a group of soldiers surrounded them.

"What's going on?", Mulder yelled.

"Come with us please!" the soldier said, taking them to a private room.

They were photographed and finger-printed without a single word being exchanged and left in the empty room alone with single desk and a phone they knew would be monitored.

Finally, the door opened and soldier came in and seated himself on the edge of the desk. "Former Agents, Mulder and Scully with their son William, and Former Agents Reyes and Doggett. Do you hold a grudge against the FBI? Is that why you've returned?"

Mulder chuckled but the soldier did not laugh.

"We're here to see Walter Skinner," Doggett answered. "And we don't appreciate being treated in this regard."

The Soldier picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Sir, Former Agents Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes to see you? Yes…We have them detained. Yes…Right away, sir."

He hung up the phone and then pointed towards the door. "Stay out of trouble, ya hear," he said.

Mulder smirked and shot a look over to Doggett who was giving the soldier a glare. The Soldier just nodded at them all and waited for them to leave and then he locked up. They took the elevator up to Skinner's office. Both Mulder and Scully were keenly aware that they were taking their son to the Lion's Den. They could see in the faces of all the Replacements as they walked on but they were confident that despite wanting to harm William the Super Soldiers could not harm him. They could harm those around him but could not harm him and that included the aliens who could not touch him as well. He was special, one of a kind and only the aliens could defeat him, and they all knew this.

The minute they entered Skinner's office, he locked the door behind him and Scully saw the bruising on his neck. "Sir, what happened?" she said, touching his neck and smoothing a hand over his tender flesh.

He turned a slight shade of red and glanced shyly over to Mulder and Mulder's chin stiffened slightly. Scully was completely unaware of anything but she could tell from Mulder's face when she turned and looked at him that something was bothering him. But he quickly erased it from his features and so Scully continued on with trying to find a cream to slather on to Skinner's neck much to Skinner's secret delight.

"What happened?" Monica asked.

"It was Billy Miles…"

"You're kidding?" Mulder said, surprised.

"I thought he was done with messing with us ever since…," Scully said, her voice trailing off as they all focused on William.

"I can read your thoughts," William announced. "Except my parents whom I blocked cause they're thoughts are TOO DIRTY about each other."

Scully's cheekbones turned a bright red and her head drooped down but Mulder waggled his eyebrows proudly acknowledging it.

Skinner looked uncomfortable then and cleared his throat. "Umm, "he said. "He walked up to me and grabbed me by the throat."

"Where? At home?" Doggett questioned.

Skinner turned his head and looked out the window. "At a bar downtown", he said. "Look, it doesn't matter. We're all in danger."

"We know," Mulder said. "They destroyed our home. We have nowhere to go now."

Skinner looked surprised. "When?"

"About four hours ago," Mulder said. "We headed straight here."

Skinner looked them over. "You need a safe place, a hide-away. A place they can't find you."

"That _was_ our hide away," Scully answered.

"Some place further away from here," Skinner answered."

"I know a place," William spoke, in a small voice. "A place my adoptive parents took me too. They won't find us and we can rebuild. It's in the mountains. It's a better hiding spot."

"You better go," Skinner said.

"We're not leaving unless you're going," Scully said.

Skinner looked at her and his eyes lingered a little longer than Mulder would've liked, he could tell when his eyes locked with Mulder's.

"Let's go!" Skinner said, shucking off his tie.

His secretary opened the door. "Sir, I have your report…," she said, stopping mid-sentenced. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Hold all my calls, Cheryl. Oh, and hold that report on your desk."

"Oh, okay," she said, looking confused.

She closed the door back and they exited out of the side door.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformation**

**Part 3**

**By Trycee**

**Mulder and Scully Residence, **

**Remote Log Cabin near the Hilltop Plateau** **outside of Lusk, Wyoming, in 2012:**

Full bearded Mulder stared up at the sky where he could see the outline of several UFO's hovering in the distance, just barely visible to the naked eye. He wondered if anyone else but them could see it. Scully cocked a shot gun behind him and stepped out on to the porch looking around her. It was their shift, to patrol for Super Soldiers, to let Doggett, Reyes and even Skinner sleep, though he rarely did the full night.

They had been followed out to Wyoming by the Aliens, of course. They had soon found that where William went, the Aliens went but they did feel a lot safer in the open spaces here in Wyoming. Free to defend themselves in a way they couldn't in Virginia. There small compound consisted of three log cabins and two outpost cabins. With Mulder's money, they'd purchased an old abandoned tourist attraction, a ranch that had never gotten off the ground. It was built on top of a rock quarry which could bring down the UFO's if they came too close and so they stayed a distance away. There were no neighbor's for miles around to witness the activities and people were familiar with seeing UFO's and lights in the skies for hundreds of years so a little UFO activity wouldn't phase them. Scully and Monica would venture into town to mail off letters to their family members at the Lusk post office and to buy supplies but they were outsiders and the locals knew it. No one questioned who they were or why they were there. There were too many loners and ranchers in these parts and people tended to mind their own business, which was exactly what Mulder liked about the place but in moving there they had opened William up to even more activity from the shadow people.

The Shadow People were the Aliens' tool to get to William. They could send the Shadow People to William because they were like Ghost, they existed without true form. They were sinister but were in fact alien creatures. They could hide in the shadows in the darkness or appear in the light when absolutely necessary and they usually frightened most people but not William. They no longer came only at night to speak to him. They came at all times of day sending him urgent messages as Dec. 21st grew near. Mulder was convince that they they had fallen into the Alien's trap by moving there. He was convinced that it was their plan all along to get William to an even more isolated area than he lived in before with his now deceased adoptive parents for the purpose of establishing and increasing their activity without being detected by the general public. Mulder and Scully noticed that their once vibrant son had become withdrawn and nearly mute, speaking only when he came out of his trance of Alien voices. They were both powerless to reach him. He was tuned into a frequency they could not understand. He could hear the Aliens so clearly in his mind. Mulder worried about their son. He knew that it worried Scully even more but she always kept up a brave face, keeping her feelings hidden to herself.

Scully lowered her shotgun as Mulder kissed a spot of open skin he found in her jacket. "It's about 30 degrees outside," he whispered against her skin. "I need to keep you warm."

"This is nice but I miss Starbucks," Scully said, scrunching up her face, as he pushed aside her jacket to expose even more of her skin to the elements.

"Umm," he said, suckling on her neck. "I'm enjoying this with only the birds and the antelope to see me," he said, as his lips dipped slightly lower giving her a slight tickle.

"Mulder!" she squeaked. "Let's be serious."

"I am serious," he said.

"Umm," she said, enjoying the feel of his lips as a jolt of sensation traveled throughout her body.

"Mul..Mulder," she stammered. "We need firewood."

Mulder continued his trail of kisses on bare skin until something stiffened Scully's spine. It was dark and floating in the air and heading straight for them.

"MULDER?"

"WHAT?" he said, turning around.

Up in the sky was a black wingless being flying toward them.

Mulder pulled out his shotgun and Scully stood in position. They both looked at each other and just as it got close enough for them to see its features, they saw that it was hideous and non-human, William stepped out onto the porch. He waved his arms and the being stood still.

"It's here for me," William said, matter of factually. "It wants to tell me things."

"William. Don't listen to it. "

"It said in three months on Dec. 21st, the apocalypse will come. It's telling me it's time for me to choose. It's telling me they need me. That it's time for me to go."

"MULDER!" Scully, said, turning to Mulder.

Mulder walked over to his son and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Look at me, son. I don't care what they've told you. They're wrong. They want to kill us all. All of us. Especially your mom and me. We've fought against them for so long. They're lying to you, William."

William looked up at the being still floating in the air. Scully was frantically screaming at the creature to leave her son alone as she broke down in tears. She then stood up and held William and looked him in the eye, locking blue eyes with blue.

"Look at me, William, look at me. You know me. You can read my thoughts before I even say them. You know I am telling you the truth. I love you with all my heart. Your dad and I wanted you so badly. You know that. Look at me, you know the truth. You know what we've fault for. You know they want colonization on this planet and that they're lying to you. They want to wipe us off this planet, William. They want to kill all of us, William…Me, Daddy, You…and they want to use you to do it. All we've ever done is fight, son, your father and I…and until the day we die we'll fight for what is right! Don't listen to them. I know you hear their voices all the time telling you things. Telling you that you are like them. That you are one of them. But you're not. You are OUR son, made out of love, do you hear me?" she said, yanking his arm.

"I hear you," he said, looking down into his mother's eyes. "I love you mom. I know you love me and I know Dad loves me too. I know it."

"We have to fight against colonization son or else humans won't exist anymore," Mulder added.

William nodded. He reached out his hand and the Shadow Being disappeared out of the sky returning back into the hull of the ship.

Scully was clearly shaken and Mulder knew that he needed to calm her down.

"You stand guard?" he asked his auburn haired son that was now closer to his height.

"Ok," the boy said. "I will."

"Anything happen. Just yell, ok!"

William smiled, though he knew his parents were unable to help him if anything really were to happen. They're shotguns were no match for his incredible gifts that made him so special, he knew. He was the special one, the one the Prophecy stated that would either liberate the humans from the aliens or liberate the aliens from the humans. He was still unsure of which side he was on. Despite his mother's desperate pleas, it was the Aliens voices he heard in his head 24 hrs. a day. It was their images he saw. He did not see himself as a boy but as one of them. He was like them.

William had a choice to make and he had made his choice. He took one last look back at the cabin where his parents were and then looked up at the alien ships above and raised his hands. The clouds opened to reveal a large Mother ship. A light beam came down to his feet and then he was gone.

Mulder had Scully seated in a recliner with her feet propped up and her head back and a wet cloth over her eyes, trying to calm her nerves. She bolted up suddenly and began to cry. Mulder stared at her not knowing what to do. "Scully, what is it? Scully?"

She couldn't speak as the tears continued to flow. Mulder then turned his attention to their son and walked out onto the front porch of their small cabin and saw that William had disappeared.

Monica, watched over Scully as the sleeping pill took effect. She came back out of the bedroom into the living room of the rustic cabin and looked at Mulder. "She'll sleep a few hours. She kept mumbling that 'William made his choice.'"

Mulder sighed. "Scully would never admit this," he said, staring at Monica. "But just as you have Psychic abilities…"

"Yeah?"

"Scully does too," he said, in a whisper. "It's just she doesn't believe in them or acknowledge them, rather. Her mother told me she had dreams too. Scully has them and her sister had the ability. Scully has feelings and dreams, she just…shrugs them off…or hides them."

Monica nodded. "A lot of people do that. It's harder to admit that you have psychic abilities and face the ridicule."

"She felt it," Mulder continued. "She felt that he had made the choice and that he had sided with them and left us."

John looked at Monica and Skinner looked down at his feet. John shook his head. "So what do we do know. I mean, so, it's over? What does that mean?"

"I need to get my son back!" Mulder said, angrily. "If this were your son would you not want to get your son back?"

John Doggett's face grew pale and Monica stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "John, please don't blow up, please. You know how he feels. You lost Luke and you know how he feels."

"He doesn't know how I feel," John spat. "His son isn't dead!" he said, moving out of her way.

"What about us," Monica pleaded. "What about our child," she said, touching the small pudge of her stomach.

John stopped mid-stride with balled up fist and turned and looked at her. "Fine but that was a low blow."

"He wasn't thinking," Monica said. "His son just CHOSE to join the Aliens, John. He chose to join them and leave us here instead of fighting alongside his father against him. That has to be hard."

John nodded. Mulder completely unaware of John's presence was focused solely on his own agony as he sat a few feet outside of their bedroom door listening to Scully who despite the sleeping pills continued to cry in her sleep. He shook his head and looked at Skinner. "What the hell is going on, Walter? What is going on? Why did he do it?"

Skinner was silent. He wanted to make sense of the world for them but it was them that usually made sense of the world for him. He sat there in silence and watched as Mulder bent down his head and crossed his arms over his head, trying to block the world out.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformation**

**Part 4**

**By Trycee**

**Mulder and Scully Residence, **

**Remote Log Cabin near the Hilltop Plateau** **outside of Lusk, Wyoming, in 2012:**

Mulder sat on the side of the bed and Scully reached out and touched his face as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. She searched his eyes trying to gauge his mood towards her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I'm so weak right now when you need me the most."

Mulder looked surprised. "Scully…" he said. "Is that what you think? Scully! You are a mother who has just had their child disappear. I don't expect you to be anything more than this right now. As a matter of fact you're actually taking it better than I'd expect."

She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and drew him in closer, her tears wetting his warm neck where she felt safe, breathing in his scent. "Tell me it will be okay, Mulder. Tell me we will get our son, back. I need to hear that from you. Or else I won't believe it."

"We will get our son back, Scully," he said determined. "We got him back the first time, we'll get him back again. I promise you."

She fell back hard on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

"Scully, despite the fact that that we have been tasked with saving the world side by side with our son. And despite what others may think, we are still _just_ human beings."

"That failed," she added, dejectedly.

"Temporarily," he sighed. "Skinner and Doggett are on patrol just in case the Super Soldiers or the Aliens or anything else shows up."

"Are we trapped?" she asked?

"No," Mulder lied. "We're safe."

"I know you're lying, I know when you lie Mulder. We've been together so many years," she said, pushing her tears aside and turning to look at him.

"Would you still be here had you known all this would've happened, Scully?" Mulder said, as his throat tightened.

"I'm with you till the end, you know that," she said, rising up. "And this so happens to be the end…"

Mulder cracked a slight smile for a split second as did Scully but they're thoughts quickly returned to their son. "Scully, communicate with him."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you did before, Scully. The way we got him this time. Talk to him. Send him messages. Only you can do it. You're his mother and he will hear it through the fog of their voices, Scully. It WILL reach him, I know it will. I have faith in you."

Scully stared into Mulder's eyes and the hope and determination in him gave her the strength she needed. "I will Mulder. I'll talk to our son…It worked before, it'll work again."

Mulder nodded and placed a firm hand on her small head and kissed her lips. She could see pure love in his eyes as she always did and she felt for him. She sighed and closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as Mulder held her. _'William, we love you. We need you'_, she sent to him.

Doggett stared at the sky but he could see something strange and he wasn't sure what was going on. He called out to Skinner who was guarding the compound in another section. Skinner quickly found his way to Doggett. "What is that? Heavy Rain?" Doggett asked at the large expanse of dark matter in the empty sky.

"I don't know?" Skinner said, pulling out a pair of binoculars. He looked but shrugged his shoulders and then handed it to Doggett. "Rain clouds or dust clouds, I guess, I dunno."

"I've never seen anything like that," Doggett said, handing him back his binoculars. "I guess it's about time we had some rain, huh."

"Yeah, I guess," Skinner said, covering his bald-head with his hood.

Doggett watched as the black mass came overhead and held out his hands to catch the rain drops. "What the hell?", he said, as things began to crash around them. He looked at Skinner and then on the ground. "DEAD BIRDS!"

"AND THE SAME SPECIES OF BIRDS!" SKINNER screamed, as they raced for safety as the dead birds rained down upon them.

Monica was standing in the doorway of the home she and John shared and she reached down to pick up a dead bird when John snatched her hand away. "The baby," he said, shaking his head.

"What caused this?" she asked. "It's all the same birds."

"They're necks are broken, like they hit something in the sky…"

They looked at each other. "The Mother ship," they both said.

"So we can tell where it's traveling from where the birds are falling dead out of the sky?" Monica asked. "Is that where William is?"

"I don't know," John said. "Let's see what Mulder thinks."

Scully had heard the thumping noise on top of their cabin and like Mulder she stood at the doorway looking out in disbelief at the massive land as far as the eye could see littered with dead birds. Before Mulder could answer, Doggett was at their door. "Can we talk?"

Mulder looked at Scully to see how she was feeling and he could see she was more than curious as to what was going on.

"Where's Skinner?" Scully asked.

"Right here," he said, caring his shotgun slung over his shoulder avoiding the dead carcasses with each step from the sudden downpour of corpses that had fallen for just a brief moment and then stopped. "When it starts raining dead birds, that's when I take a break!" he said, with a straight face.

"John and I have a theory," Monica begun. "Actually, it's John."

"The birds look like they're necks have been snapped," he said, pointing them out.

Scully suddenly snapped to life and began to observe them more carefully. "They're all the same species, both male, female, all ages. The necks are indeed snapped, John, you are correct," she said, examining them without touching them. She picked up a piece of wood alongside their log cabin and poked at one of the birds. "These birds were killed as they were flying north for the winter."

"Our theory is," John continued. "That these birds flew into that Mother ship and where the dead birds fall, the Mother ship is going."

"Are you trying to say, you think William is on that ship?" Scully said, a little hopeful.

Mulder looked at them all and his mind went back to the flashbacks he still had of his abduction. "I was on a large ship and no one could get to me, let alone a Mother ship. That's unrealistic! What would we do? Try to blow it up? And what kill ourselves and our son?", he said, glancing over to Scully. "We appreciate the ideas but right now, if you don't mind, we really could use some time alone," he said, closing their door behind them.

"Look," Skinner said, to both Doggett and Reyes. "I was there when Mulder was taken. Even with the Gunmen's assistance we tried to track a regular UFO and failed, let alone a Mother ship. It could be across the ocean by now."

Monica sighed. "We're just trying to help…with something!"

"I know," Skinner said, shaking his head. "But the best thing we can do right now is stay out of their way."

John looked at Monica and touched her tummy. "You need to go back home. Skinner and I are on patrol."

"Don't forget I was FBI too, John," she said, as she always did to remind him of her former career.

"Yes but you're about to be a mom, now," he said, thinking back to his first child, Luke, the son that was murdered. "I need you to take it easy. Don't get too excited."

"John, any more excitement and I'll…"

"JUST go lay down or something," he said, interrupting her.

She nodded her head and they kissed briefly which annoyed Skinner. "Okay," she said, "I'm going," she said, and trailed off.

John turned in Skinner's direction but he had already left and gone to the empty cabin they stored their guns and other supplies and gathered a shovel. "Help me," he said.

John grabbed a few shovels and they began piling the dead birds into a pile and shoveling them off the plateau where they're compound lie out of sight.

Mulder placed a few logs into the wood stove and placed a kettle on top for Scully's tea. He sat down next to her on the sofa and she immediately melded her body against his. Scully needed to feel his strength just as he needed to feel her warmth. She was the strong one but he was the man and with it came certain responsibilities but it didn't stop him from feeling overwhelmed by the loss of their son. He teared up and Scully lifted her eyes seeking his. "Oh Mulder," she said, and pressed her lips to his neck, holding him as tightly as he was holding her. No other sound was uttered. It was unnecessary.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformation **

**Part 5**

**By Trycee**

**Mulder and Scully Residence, **

**Remote Log Cabin near the Hilltop Plateau** **outside of Lusk, Wyoming, in 2012:**

**November 2012:**

Skinner was the first to spot them, the Human Replacements being dumped by the UFO's on the massive amounts of land on what Mulder was calling, Ground Zero for the Apocalypse. While American's on television and on social networks were making fun of people for believing in Nostradamus or debating whether _2012_ was the latest Y2K, they were being surrounded with thousands of aliens in human bodies who were waiting for December 21st, the End Date.

"Tell me again that we're not trapped," Scully said, sarcastically as she stared through the scope of a gun.

"We're trapped, ok!" Mulder snapped. "But, we're going down fighting!"

It had only taken them a few times to notice that these Human Replacements or Super Soldiers were not like the older versions. They did not have the same frailties as the former ones and the rock quarry in which their compound rested was useless. They also knew they were marked people, both of them. The fact that the Aliens had William was still not enough. They still needed to destroy them, especially Mulder because according to the Prophecy, it was because of Mulder that William would bring down the Aliens. Ever, so often one of the Super Soldiers would come close and they would shoot at it but they would never get too close especially the older models who turned to stone themselves. But Mulder and Scully and the others were outnumbered, held-up with plenty of food and water but with only four people who could fight and one that couldn't. Without William they were doomed, they all knew that, it was obvious.

Scully could see a look of desperation in Mulder's eyes even more. He was questioning why the mother/son psychic connection wasn't working this time and she had no idea why. She didn't know how it worked in the first place. She didn't know anything except that it had happened before. She could hear and feel her son then but now she could feel nothing and she had tried so hard to feel him. But all she felt was empty. She was lost and she didn't know what to do. She needed some way to connect to him but she didn't know how or even if she could do it again and she knew Mulder was depending on her. But he was growing restless and angry at her lack of progress.

Scully stared out at the multitude of former people like Billy Miles, the sight of all those non-human entities unnerved her. Each and every one reminded her that this all real. There was no turning back. It was time to put up or shut up. She and Mulder along with the others were going to die on Dec. 21st, 2012 and she wanted to die with Mulder, that's all she knew. The how always scared her. As the weeks increased, she noticed that Mulder felt more powerless and began to snap at her. She took it in stride after all, their end was near, and she could love him through it all a little more, she had too. The hybrids were waiting to take over the planet and soon the skies would be filled with ships and all the people who were comfortable in their normal lives would be attacked by bees and killed off by the virus or attacked by the Super Soldiers or blasted by a UFO's beam. And Mulder and Scully and the rest would be engaged in a battle with the Aliens until it was their end.

Scully and Mulder looked at each other at the same time, their thoughts connected.

"I was just thinking…" Mulder began.

"I know," Scully finished. "I already know."

Mulder nodded. "Did you send for them?"

"Only my mom is coming."

Mulder looked surprised. "We could've used your brothers' help."

Scully sighed. "You know Bill, Mulder. He hates you, so he came up with a lame excuse. And Charles really is overseas. He's in Japan right now since the Tsunami and he's patrolling the waters managing oil spills. His wife and son's too are in Guam."

"You don't seem too concerned about Matthew and Tara," Mulder said, critically.

Scully lifted up her gun from her hiding spot and turned to look at Mulder. "I can't make them come Mulder. I tried. I really did. I love them. Don't you think it tears me up inside? But Matthew is his father's son! And Bill really hates me ever since William's adoption."

"Yeah he never came to see him when he was returned," Mulder mumbled.

"Mom thinks she's coming finally for a regular visit for the holidays. She doesn't know she's not returning home," Scully said, shaking her head. "She doesn't know there's a war going on in our backyard," Scully said, looking down at the valley below them.

Maggie's arrival brought relief to both Scully and Mulder. For Mulder, it meant that Scully would know her mother's fate instead of wondering. But it also created a situation because Maggie was a layman and knew nothing about the world they lived in. For Margaret Scully, talk of Aliens and conspiracy's only crossed her mind when it came to FOX, her daughter's, _by now_, common-law husband. Other than that, she never once thought of them. But once she stepped foot into her daughter's unusual log cabin housing she was in for a shock. As the cab pulled off and the hugs broke free and she was lead into the compound by her daughter, she walked into the courtyard, looking around. "Dana, did some cult use to live here?"

Then she was escorted to the edge of the property as Scully pointed to the sky and as Maggie glanced up her mouth gaped open. There in front of her were four silver UFO's glittering in the sky. She hadn't seen them as she rode to her daughter's home but there they were, clear as day and on the ground were thousands of people camped out, waiting. "Who are they? UFO nuts?"

"No," Scully said. "They're human replacements. They're Super Soldiers."

Maggie smiled and turned and walked towards the houses. "So, where do I sleep?" completely dismissing them.

"Ah," Mulder said, looking at Scully. "I'll show you," he said, confused, leading her away.

But suddenly, Skinner yelled for Mulder and Scully to take their positions and Maggie was left alone as they took up arms hidden beneath barriers of rocks. Scully shot off a few rounds and watched as a Super Soldier was blasted back. It stood up and retreated back. Maggie was shocked. This was not the holiday visit she expected.

"What's going on here?" she finally said. "And where's William?"

Scully stood up and dusted off her pants. She shot a glance over to Mulder who was still shooting off a few rounds. Scully grabbed her hand. "Mom, you won't be going back home."

"_What_, are you talking about?" she said, growing agitated.

"There's a war going on, one we're about to lose. It affects the entire world. It affects you and me and it especially involves William. He's special mom. He has abilities because of the alien virus that was given to Mulder that he survived and the chip placed in my neck after my abduction, our child is special, truly special, mom. And they want him! Actually…," she sighed. "They have him."

Margret Scully was silent, trying to take it all in. She looked up into the sky at the glowing UFO's that were steadily dropping human's down in the distance. She could see Mulder, Skinner and Doggett shooting and could hear her daughter's words but it wasn't sinking in. "They have William? What do you mean?"

"For a month now," Scully said, touching the cross on her chest. "He chose to go with them. He decided that he was one of them and we lost him. He sided with them and all is lost now. We're just holding out until the end."

"The end?"

"When the Aliens take over and colonize the planet…"

Scully stared into her Mother's eyes but the Catholic in her mother was battling with what she was seeing and what she had been taught her entire lifetime.

"Dana…"

"Yes, mom."

"I need to lie down," she said.

Mulder glanced up at Scully and she pointed in the direction of the cabins, letting him know where they were heading. He nodded his approval and she grabbed her mother's hand and walked hand in hand with her leading her to one of the empty cabins in the failed tourist ranch. Scully opened the door and brought in her mother's bags. She watched as Maggie sat down on the edge of the bed bewildered. "Dana, this isn't real, right?"

Scully knelt down in front of her and placed a small hand on her knee. "It's very real mom. A terrible nightmare, but its real."

Maggie shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand, Dana…What I saw…what your saying to me. I just don't understand it."

"I know," Scully said, dropping her head. "I feel that way most of the time myself. Our home in Virginia is gone."

"Your home?" Maggie gasped, covering her mouth. "You told me you moved here because of a job and that you were moving back when it was done."

"They destroyed it," Scully said, sitting down on the floor and looking up at her mother. "To the outside world, nothing has changed but for us, everything has changed. Soon after we got here, William left us…"

"What do you mean, Dana?" Maggie said, concern creeping into her voice. "Explain it to me."

Scully breathed deeply, closing her eyes. "They were talking to him, telling him things and we couldn't stop them nor did we know what they were saying because we didn't hear it, only he did. And they convinced him that he was like them. And he decided that he would work with them to destroy man-kind."

Maggie chuckled. "William isn't Jesus, Dana. He isn't the Son of God. The world won't end unless God says it will."

Scully breathed deeper. "Mom, this goes beyond Christianity, this goes beyond all religions. They were here first!"

Maggie stared at her daughter and could see tears forming in the crooks of her eyes. "How do we get him back?"

"I don't know," Scully said, as the dam broke and the tears begun to fall.

Maggie touched her daughter's face and smoothed a soft hand over her cheek. "There, there, its okay, Dana. We'll get him back, Dana, we will! You have to have faith! You have to pray! Despite what you see out there," she said, pointing. "There is a GOD!"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformation **

**Part 6**

**By Trycee**

**Lusk, Wyoming**

**November 2012:**

Monica was grateful that her pregnancy was forcing her to get away from the ranch nicknamed Dud around the town of Lusk. It meant that she was far away from aliens and the reality that she may not get to see the face of her first child. It was a child she wanted so desperately with John. She'd been attracted to him even when she'd been in a relationship with A.D. Brad Folmer and John had been married to his now ex-wife when his son Luke was alive. There was a quality in John that always attracted her and she didn't know why. It was certainly not there with Brad.

John had always respected her while Brad hadn't and she had been Brad's longtime girlfriend. But they're romp's in Brad's office had created such a scandal that she been forced to move to New Orleans to get away from her ruined reputation and to gain some respect after their breakup. But John had always treated her respectfully, even when he was in love with someone else, like Dana Scully. But when he finally fell in love with her, he loved her with all he had and so she wanted his baby but the stress was causing troublesome cramping in her stomach and she was afraid. She was only two months along and she wasn't sure if she would miscarry but even if she did, it was November and time was ticking down closer to the End date. While pregnant women surrounded her, excited about the holidays or baby showers, she was thinking about the face of the child she would never get to see and it brought her to tears.

"I'm by myself too," a woman at the Women's clinic said, as Reyes cried into a tissue, turning her head from others.

She sought the face to match the voice.

"I already have a son, he's three," the young mother spoke. "How far along are you?"

Monica smiled and touched her small pudging stomach. "Two months,"

"I thought you were at least three," the woman commented.

Monica smiled but it quickly vanished.

"With my first baby," the woman spoke. "He disappeared the moment I said I was pregnant. He has been in and out of my son's life so much, it's terrible, bringing different women around him. It's terrible. Be aware of that. They'll try that," the young woman spoke. "This baby's father…I don't know about him. I'm here alone again," she sighed. "We'll wait and see."

"Yeah," Monica nodded.

"Monica Reyes," the nurse called out.

Monica stood up and smiled at the young woman and then followed the nurse down the long corridor. She sat in the sterile room, contemplating her situation. The world seemed so normal out here. She could see the blue sky and glistening snow and there were no UFO's visible. This was the regular world, free from endings and viruses and colonization's and everything else. She dreaded the fact that she had to return to her own life. 'If only I didn't know', she thought. 'Ignorance is pure bliss,' she thought to herself. Monica waited for what felt like an eternity until the doctor came in, shaking her hand. "Let's see, Ms. Reyes. We saw you last week for cramping. Are you still cramping?"

"Yes," she sighed.

The doctor looked concerned. "What's causing your stress? Is it the father?"

"NO!" she said, quickly. "He's a trucker, he's gone and he isn't like that."

"Is the fact that he's away causing you stress?"

"No," she said.

"Maybe that it's your first pregnancy," the doctor questioned. "I mean, some women get stressed and it becomes a concern…" he began.

"I'm thinking of terminating the pregnancy," she said.

The doctor looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"No," she said. "But, I don't see a choice at this point."

"You only have a month window…"

Monica looked at him as if he had said something more profound than he'd realized. "Yes, I know."

"We'll, maybe you should think about it."

"I need to discuss it with John," Monica said, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm too stressed right now. It isn't the time to bring a baby into this world. "

"Sounds like you've made up your mind."

"I guess I have," she said, wiping the tears.

The doctor stood up, handing her a few brochures. "If you change your mind and decide to go through with the pregnancy, let me know," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck with your decision."

"Thank you doctor," she said.

The nurse smiled shyly at Monica and then handed her a document so she could check out. She followed the nurse to the counter and then walked out into the frozen Lusk air. Tears began to streak her cheeks as she climbed into her car and slammed her fist against the steering wheel screaming out, "It's not fair, it's not fair!"

After she had cried out her tears, Monica started her car and begun the drive through the snow back to the ranch. The blue sky was clear as she parked her car and walked through the white crystal snow into the ranch, closing the normal world off from her real world. She turned around and there in the sky was the UFO's visible for them all as if she'd stepped into a different dimension. The men were on guard of the compound but Scully and Maggie were preparing a meal in the large restaurant kitchen when they spotted Monica walking past. Scully called out to Monica and she turned and when she saw her face, she rushed to her side. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to John," Monica said, bursting into tears.

"Is it the baby? Did you lose the baby?"

"No," Monica cried. "But what's the point," she said, looking into Scully's eyes. "What's the point, Dana? I can't help you guys fight…why? To sit here another month for me and my baby to die? I won't do it. I won't.", she said, shaking her head. "I know John wants this baby," she said, locking eyes with Scully. "He lost Luke and I was the one that told him his son was dead and now I'm the one that will be taking _This_ baby from him," she said, holding her stomach. "But, what would you do, Dana, in my circumstance?"

Scully stared into Monica's eyes and she nodded. "I know what it feels like to want a baby so badly, Monica. God, I do. Before William, I was barren. And even when Mulder told me he'd kept my ovum and we'd tried IVF and it failed, I still wanted desperately to be a mother. Not just of anyone's baby," Scully said, thinking back to her past. "But of Mulder's children," she said, choking up and then clearing her throat. "So, I know how you feel. And I know that the timing of this baby couldn't be any more off than it is for you, Monica. I know…"

"If for some reason," Monica said, determined. "We win. If for some reason, we win…then we'll try again."

Scully nodded.

Monica breathed deeply. "I'm scared to tell him."

"I know. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," Monica said. "He'll be angry at first and hurt. But he'll see it in the end. I know he knows it's true. Look at what we're facing," she said, looking up at the skies which were cluttered with even more ships.

"Mulder said they're using a cloaking device or something like that for the rest of the world so that no one can see them. But with us we are really see what's happening because they want us too…to intimidate us."

"I've gotta go," Monica said. "If you hear yelling, don't worry! He'll calm down eventually."

"Okay, but you know where I am if you need somewhere to go until then."

"Alright," Monica said, hugging her and then releasing her.

Scully watched as Monica approached a scraggly bearded Doggett with a gun draped across his shoulders peering through binoculars. By the time she reached her Mother she could hear the yelling and then Mulder appeared by her side. He too had a beard as did Skinner but Scully kept his trimmed and neat. "What's going on?"

"It's between Monica and John," Scully answered.

"It sounds serious. It can affect the baby," he said. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Scully looked at Mulder and then shook her head. "No. its okay, Mulder."

Mulder smiled to acknowledge Mrs. Scully who was busy chopping up vegetables. "Smells good. Whatcha making. "

Maggie smiled back. "Well, since it's pretty cold out there and you boys bagged us some antelope. We're making a stew."

Mulder sighed."Good, cause it's about 10 degrees out there. "

"Mulder," Scully said, looking at him with complete seriousness. "Tomorrow is December 1st."

The smile suddenly drained from Mulder's face.

"Why, what does that mean?" Maggie asked.

"It means," Mulder said. "They're gonna start unleashing the virus somewhere in the world. They'll start in remote areas like Africa and it won't build up to more populated areas until Dec. 21st. So, all these innocent people won't know what's going on. The news will hint at a new virus strain but the news never reports everything that goes on. The aliens have studied human's long enough to know how we think. The world won't know what's really happening until it's too late."

"My god!", Maggie exclaimed.

"They're beyond god," Mulder mumbled.

Maggie heard him but made the sign of the cross anyway and begun to pray. She was determined that nothing would ever sway her beliefs. There was always a divine reason behind it, not matter what.

Mulder turned to Scully and looked at her intensely. "I need you to try harder and communicate with him."

"Mulder, I've tried!"

"I need better!" he yelled.

"MULDER!" she said, yanking her arm away. "William and I shared one body," she said. "There's no greater connection than mother and child."

"Exactly! That's why I need you to talk to him, Scully. Connect with him. If anyone can do it, you can! You're his mother. You can feel him, I know you still can feel him."

Scully stared into Mulder's eyes and she could feel a stirring that she hadn't felt in a while, a link that connected all three of them as a family. _**"WILLIAM",**_ she said, out-loud._** "WE NEED YOU! COME BACK TO US!"**_ she said, looking at Mulder. "How do I know if it's working, Mulder?"

"Just try, Scully. Just do that for me, Ok?" he said, gripping his head in frustration. "One more day before all hell breaks loose."

Scully stared into Mulder's eyes searching them. She could see his panic face but he was trying to keep her calm and not show that he was scared. She reached out and touched his cheek. "Monica said something to me,"

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"She said, if by some chance we do win, she'll start over."

Mulder nodded. "Hope."

"Hope," Scully said. "We've lost that. We need it back or else we go right ahead and give up together and lie down in our graves together."

Mulder looked at her and wrapped her in his arms, her head resting against his chest. "No, we won't do that. No more defeat, Scully. No more. We need to fight."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformation **

**Part 7**

**By Trycee**

**Mulder and Scully Residence, **

**Remote Log Cabin near the Hilltop Plateau** **outside of Lusk, Wyoming, in 2012:**

Scully carried a pot full of Antelope stew and her mother carried the loaves of bread towards Monica and John's cabin. Skinner had already stopped by the kitchen and eaten but they were both concerned with Monica and so they brought the food to the couple. Scully could hear Monica's sniffles from a short distance and as she approached she could see John sitting on a tree stump staring out at the UFO's.

Scully spoke but he never responded and so she continued on to look after Monica. After knocking, Monica called out, "Come in," and both women entered the cabins that were equally as small as their own.

"We brought supper," Maggie said.

"He said, he wouldn't hear of it," Monica said, wiping her eyes, she said, with a huff. "He refuses to talk about it."

"Does he realize the stress you're under?" Scully questioned. "That you could possibly lose the baby anyway?"

"I told him that," Monica said, as fresh tears came. "He said, he'd rather lose the baby naturally then for us to do it. So…that's it," Monica said. "There's no more to say," she said.

Scully looked at her mother but Maggie turned towards the door. Scully placed a hand on Monica's shoulder. We're here if you need it."

"Dana," Monica began and then stopped mid-sentenced. She shook her head as the tears begun again. "I think he's just as angry as I am that this is all happening right now. Right when we would've had the chance to be happy," she said, rising up and turning her back to them. "Thanks for the stew."

"No problem," Scully said, following her mother out of the door.

**Dec. 19****th**** 2012:**

The CDC reports on CNN were that there was a new Flu Strain spreading that was resistant to antibiotics and that people should not panic but go to their local Pharmacy and get a flu shot anyway. But both Mulder and Scully knew that meant that thousands were in fact dead but the truth was being hidden. For most American's unless bodies were piled up in the streets and it did not affect them, they went on with their normal lives, preparing for the holiday season. Unless they were a Doomsday Prepper and were stocking up for the coming of the end of the world, barracking themselves off from others. The television shows were inundated with Nostradamus, Survivalist shows, and Mayan prophecies until people were numb, considering it nonsense. But for them, the Aliens waiting to start a war with them, this was no laughing matter. This was life or death.

For Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Doggett and Reyes who had lost the baby and already recovered bravely rejoining them in the fight though her heart as well as John's was broken. And despite the chaos of the world around them, Skinner had begun to take interest in Maggie Scully and she in him, much to Dana Scully's surprise. Despite the fact that they were all fighting for their lives, there seemed to be a spark of romance between the two of them. All that Dana Scully could do was breath hard and move on.

But what worried Scully more than not hearing from William for nearly three months now was that Mulder was looking pale. His appetite was off, she noticed and his body temperature was warmer than and his appetite sexual things was almost nil. As a doctor, she had tried to keep a modest supply of medicine for the compound and as an accomplished Surgeon in her former life, she could perform limited surgeries at the compound if she needed too but the equipment and supplies would put her at a disadvantage and she would have to be her own nursing staff as well.

Mulder looked sickly though he was still mobile, moving at a grandfatherly pace. Being Mulder, he still flashed her his boyish smile and looked at her with his greenish eyes but they were more distant. Part of that was the weight of the world he carried on his shoulders with it being truly the end for all humanity in just 2 days, she knew, but part of it was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Scully stopped Mulder as he walked past her to man his post and she ran her fingers along his hairline noticing perspiration on his brow in the dead of winter with snow up to their knees. His eyes were sunken in and his heart was racing. "Mulder, you're sick."

"Scully," he said, as he began to sway on his feet.

Scully grabbed his arms, trying to steady him but she was too short and weighed so little while Mulder was much taller and weighed triple her weight.

"I'm not feeling too good," he said, as his 6 ft. frame collapsed to the ground by her feet.

"MULDER!" Scully screamed.

"MUL-LER!" Doggett said, in his thick New York accent as he and Skinner picked him up.

Monica along with Maggie armed with shotguns were no real protection if the Super Soldiers were to take that opportunity and start the war but they kept guard until they followed the men carrying Mulder to the cabin. Scully was frantic ordering Skinner and Doggett to strip Mulder out of his clothes leaving his boxers and laying him on the bed. She raced to the sink and took a wash cloth and wet it and without wringing it out she placed it on his forehead. He was thrashing around, mumbling incoherently. She stared at him her mind racing like an encyclopedia over symptoms and possible causes and she began to examine him head to toe, skipping over his private area which she'd saved to examine when other's weren't in the room with her.

Maggie touched her shoulder. "What do you think is wrong with him?" she asked.

Scully shook her head. The words VIRUS-VIRUS kept screaming in her head and she screamed out as the thought penetrated her mind. "No," she said. "No, No, No!"

"What?" her mother questioned. "What is it?"

"I need antibiotics. Mulder needs medicine." Scully said, racing off to the cabin where they kept their supplies.

She injected Mulder with the strongest antibiotic they had but his health continued to deteriorate. His eyes began to turn slightly black and she knew then that he had in fact been infected. She didn't know how or when but she suspected that the aliens were trying to kill Mulder off to eliminate him as a threat and Scully was going out of her mind.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Maggie screamed at her daughter.

"HE won't make it there," Scully said, as the tears began to drown out her voice. "Mulder is dying, again. They're killing him."

"No," Maggie said. "No, he just needs some soup or something. He just has that flu they're talking about on TV."

"That flu is the Alien virus, "Skinner informed her.

Maggie shook her head in disbelief. "No. They're meant to be together," she said, getting choked up. "What about William?" she asked, as Skinner drew her in his arms.

Scully stared at Mulder and she noticed that he was losing consciousness. "Mulder, wake up," she said, lightly smacking his face. "Mulder, wake up," she said, tapping him a little harder. "Mulder!" she said, nearly punching him," as Doggett grabbed her hand.

"Dammit, I need you," she said, crying. "I can't go on without you, Mulder," she said, as she crumpled to the floor. "I lost you before, I can't lose you again," she said.

Monica wiped her tears and turned her head away but something caught her eye. "Ah, Scully?"

Scully bolted up, "Mulder, Oh my god!" she said, noticing that his lips were turning blue. She positioning herself over him and started CPR.

After a few minutes of trying to revive him, Mulder lay dead in their bed. Scully collapsed into his chest though no sound came out of her mouth for several seconds and when it did it nearly shook the foundations of the compound. Maggie had never heard a sound come from her daughter or any other woman like that in her entire life. It was a cry of pure agony of the highest level. Scully had lost her soul-mate again, 2 days before Armageddon. He was gone and she knew her daughter wanted no more than to join him at that moment.

"Keep all the guns away from her," Maggie said, as her heart wept for her daughter. "Dana will use it on herself right now if we don't watch her."

They looked at Scully and she lay on top of Mulder's dead body, screaming and crying and clutching at him and no one made a move to remove her.

"We need to remove the body but we need to be respectful," Skinner ordered. "Make sure there's nothing here she can harm herself with and we'll watch her but let's give her a moment with Mulder."

Just then Scully rose up from his body off the bed and slumped down to the floor next to the nightstand. She was distant, lifeless and in shock. She had a far-away look in her eyes as she sat there unmoving.

"Maybe she's not all there anymore," Doggett said, waving his hand in front of her face.

Maggie touched her daughter's cheek and Scully glanced up to her and she could see recognition in her eyes for a moment. "I'll take you to my cabin," Maggie said. "You can't sleep in here."

Scully shook her head no. "No, Mulder needs me!" she said, looking at the bed. "He'll be awake soon."

Maggie looked at Skinner for support. He glanced back at her but was dumbfounded. He had never seen Scully like this, ever and he had no idea how to approach this Scully.

"Dana, honey… Mulder has died." Maggie said.

"NO!" Scully said. "He won't leave me. He won't! He loves me!"

"He does!"

Scully turned and started beating on Mulder's corpse. "Wake up, Mulder. You can't leave me. You promised you never would again! You promised!"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformation **

**Part 8**

**By Trycee**

**Mulder and Scully Residence, **

**Remote Log Cabin near the Hilltop Plateau** **outside of Lusk, Wyoming****:**

******Dec. 19****th **2012:

The cabin begun to rumble and Skinner was knocked off his feet. The others clutched something to hold them steady as the earthquake passed. William appeared just as he had when he'd left, in the same clothes like an abductee but absent was the dazed look in his eye; he was fully in control of everything that was happening. He stared at his father in the bed and a tear trailed down his cheek. He walked over to his mother as she sat on the floor, overcome with grief.

"Mom," he said.

Scully's head tilted upward and her eyes struggled to focus on her son. William placed a soft young hand on her shoulder and she began to whimper. "William?", she said, gripping him and moaning into his chest.

She cried out and William could feel her pain and love for his father. He knew then that what his parents had was an eternal love that was unique in the universe, one that could not be duplicated anywhere else in any other worlds. He knew also that his mother was immortal while his father was obviously not. He glanced at his father's corpse and back at his mother and could see Mulder's spirit touching her shoulder. Mulder's spirit locked eyes with William and he nodded. He loosened his grip on his mother.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "You were both right," he said. "They were lying to me. They were tricking me so they could kill off my dad." he said, with clouded red eyes. "I'm sorry," William said, as his mother, smoothed her hand over his face to wipe his tear.

"It's not your fault," Scully said.

"It is my fault," William said. "I should've listened."

Scully chuckled hysterically. "William, you're still just a little boy!"

William walked over to the bed. There was only one remedy to his parents love since death had not separated them before. And death would not separate them this time and William would make sure that death would not separate them ever again. He was sure that with his determined touch, his father's fate would be forever changed eternally and he would never be separated by death from his mother again. William threw his hand back and slammed it down with an enormous force on Mulder's chest. Mulder sat up suddenly and Scully stared at him as if he were a delusion. Mulder's color instantly returned, gone were the black eyes and the blue lips and the sickness and the pale skin. He was back to normal, his green eyes sparkling as he looked at her. "Scully?", he said, drawing her into his arms.

Scully felt the warmth of Mulder and she fainted in his arms. "Scully? Scully?", Mulder said, as he laid her down in what was his own death bed just a few seconds before.

"I'll sit with her," Maggie said. "And I'll change the sheets," Maggie said, already swapping out pillow cases, as she watched her daughter sleep.

"Okay," Mulder said, reluctantly. "I'm not going anywhere though. I want the first thing she sees when she wakes up to be me."

"The war starts now," William said, looking up at his father. "I need your help, dad."

"I'm here!", Mulder said, placing a hand on William's shoulder. "Thank You, son."

"You're my father. I'd do anything for you just as you would me."

Mulder smiled down at his son. "You can read my mind, you already know I would,"

William placed his hand on top of his father's. "Let's win this war!"

Mulder lay in the bed and pulled Scully to him, she opened her eyes and smiled. "I had a bad dream," she said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh?", he said, moving down her jawline. "What was it?"

"Never mind," she said, as he began to shower her with kisses. "Mulder?"

"Hmm?", he said, looking into her eyes.

"It was no dream was it?"

"No, Scully, it was no dream."

She sat up in the bed and looked at her clothes and then at Mulder. "You were dead."

"And our son brought us back together."

"Where is he?"

"Asleep," Mulder said. "Spending time with his grandmother before fighting a war," he chuckled. "He's incredible and yet, he came from us. How is that possible, Scully? I mean, really?"

She stared deep into his eyes and into his soul. "I don't ever want to lose you again, Mulder. I can't take it."

"I know," he said, touching her face. "But, we need to put that all aside for right now," he said, growing serious. "We have to think about stopping colonization first and then we can talk about forever for you and me."

Scully stared into his eyes and her heart leapt. "Okay," she said. "As long as you hold me, Mulder. As long as you touch me." she said, with love in her eyes. "As long as I can hear your voice and smell your skin, and know that you love me and you will always be there for me, I can do and will do anything!"

Mulder pressed her warm body against him trying to meld her body against his. "And your love is all I will ever need for eternity, Scully."

There he was in front of her healthy and alive. She wiped a salty tear from under his eyelid and then kissed the spot where it had been. Her eyes darkened and she licked her lips as she stared into the forest depths of his eyes, "Then Show me."

**Dec. 20th 2012:**

Skinner and Doggett had managed over the past months through their connections to arrange for a few handheld rocket launchers and machine guns, enough equipment that would have alerted the attention of the FBI who would've labeled their compound as 'separatist' on some list by someone just like them. But they were convinced they'd already been surveyed by the FBI ever since they'd all started living off the grid having moving out to Wyoming, all a bunch of former FBI agents, living together on a remote compound. They'd concluded that they must've been considered as non-threats from the lack of cars following them around town or 'stranger's' watching them. When the excitement and the surveillance had disappeared, they'd gotten their machine guns and other weapons delivered by a few 'underground connections. And so everyone including Maggie Scully, grabbed a gun as the skies were littered ship to ship with UFO's observing their every move. The Super Soldiers were all standing and staring at their compound, waiting for the war to the began. It was now time to fight for heaven and earth.

William stood next to his parents. His small hand fitting into theirs. Mulder looked into Scully's eyes and winked. She smiled back, ready to fight. They're were strong, united and ready to battle.

"You ready?", Mulder asked, as he looked around at Doggett, Reyes, Skinner and Maggie who were all stationws against the wall ready to fire.

"READY!", they screamed.

"Let's begin!", Mulder said.

William nodded as his parents, grabbed their machine guns and ran together into position behind their fort-like wall for defense. William turned his attention up to the skies above him. He looked up and thought about the ways the Aliens had tried to trick him into using him to help them kill off his father and all human beings. He pointed to a UFO and plasma shot from his hands and it exploded knocking him and everyone else to the ground. They quickly recovered but as soon as William got to his feet UFO's began to fire upon him and he threw up a shield to protect himself while the other UFO shots landed around him creating craters in the rock quarry of their compound.

"Be careful son!" Mulder screamed, as he shot at the Super Soldiers who were climbing the walls and numbered the tens of thousands to their meager but determined six.

They fired off, round after round, only blowing them back but never stopping them. That was all they could do.

"UGH, they won't die!" Maggie screamed, frustrated.

"Everything has a weakness," Scully yelled back. "We just have to find theirs."

But then the Super Soldiers were over the wall and Skinner was being choked and William was shooting a plasma beam at a UFO in the sky and shooting a beam of light straight through the chest of the Super Soldier that was choking Skinner and it dropped to the ground, dead and he was already tired. There were too many of them and he knew _THAT_ was what the Aliens were counting on. He gathered his strength again and continued to fire off blasts, fighting them in the air on all sides as they targeted him. Out in the normal world, people were waiting for the end of the world while they were trying to save it.

Mulder spotted Billy Miles and he was torn but he knew he had to shoot him. He shot Billy in the head and he fell back but got back up. Frustrated, Mulder cracked opened one of the bullets. "What are you doing?" Scully asked.

"I'm trying to see if this works," Mulder said.

Mulder searched for it, Magnetite, which turned the Old Super Soldiers to Metal and caused them to crash into the stone. He searched until he found a piece and chipped if off and stuffed it into the bullet and placed it into the shotgun. He looked at Scully and she looked back at him. "Say a prayer, Scully, that this works."

She touched her cross, and then made the sign of the cross and Mulder shot the bullet into Billy Mile's head. The new Billy Miles fell back and looked dazed but was still unfazed. He stood back up and Mulder sighed, "Damn."

"Don't give up, Mulder," Scully said, as she fired off rounds.

Mulder smiled. He'd said that to her once. "You're right, Scully. Come on, they have a weakness. We just need to find it."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Transformation **

**Part 9**

**By Trycee**

**Dec. 20****th**** 2012-**

The sky was filled with smoke and it was getting harder to breathe and see as the war continued with UFO's flying overhead firing down scorching rays from above them. Super Soldiers were coming at them in every direction on the ground which they'd blast away only to have them regain their full capacity. They were fighting an unyielding battle and they were tired and losing the war. They were outnumbered and growing weary with no rest as they fired off round after round of rockets and machine guns. Each time the Super Soldiers were destroyed they would rebuild themselves only biding them a little more time. William could only block so many shots, blast so many Super Soldiers dead and battle so many UFO's. And it seemed like whatever UFO's he'd destroy, a new ship would take its place, fresh and ready to for battle.

A UFO blasted a powerful beam blowing a hole through their rock wall striking Maggie in the leg causing a gash. She cried out in pain and Scully frantically rushed to her side.

"Mom, are you okay?", she said, as she tore away Maggie's clothing to reveal her open wound, red and scorched from the blast.

Maggie shook her head no as she reacted to the pain. Scully searched around the rubble for something to she could use to stabilize her mother's leg as explosions fired off above her head. She could see that Mulder was watching her closely and she worked quickly trying to find something but there was nothing amongst the dirt and soot. Her mother was hurting and it tore at Scully's heart. She was there because Scully had forced her to be there and in that moment Scully wondered if that were not a mistake. If only she had left her comfortably back at home when the end began, peacefully unaware of what was going on and with a simple goodbye phone call. Instead she was trapped with them fighting aliens and in pain without relief.

Scully could see blood oozing out from the wound which had broken open and burned from the searing heat that had been blasted by the plasma ray of the UFO. She was far from their medical supplies and so she ripped off her jacket and wrapped it around her mother's leg. "You'll be okay, mom. As soon as I can, I'll get something for it but I can't right now."

"Okay, Dana," Maggie said, trying hard not to show her discomfort.

Scully kissed the top of her mother's head and ran back in place. William despite battling the aliens was so in tuned to his mother's thoughts that in revenge he shot a powerful beam up into the sky causing a UFO to disintegrate it into tiny pieces. The ground shook as the sky turned to flames all around them. Mulder surveyed their compound and saw it had erupted into flames so intense it was melting rock.

Doggett shook his head. "There's no way we can win against them."

"What do we do?" Skinner asked. "We're running out of ammo."

Scully glanced over to her mother who had managed to grab her gun and shoot up a few rounds but laid it back down because of the pain. They were fighting a war from a small perch and it was them against an unstoppable Army on the ground and in the sky.

They were only holding off the Super Soldiers long enough for William to destroy them but there were way more than one boy could defeat alone while battling an entire sky full of massive UFO's some that were larger than four football fields. And William knew too that there were larger ones off in the distance observing the battle, waiting to unleash the last of the virus and stomp out the rest of humanity, so they could re-colonize the planet that originally belonged to them. The Alien's were the Creators of Man and could destroy mankind whenever they saw fit. The Grey's had made an agreement with the Syndicate members not to invade the Earth over 50 years before and in exchange for their cooperation, they'd experiment on the Syndicate's wives and children as well as random abductee's. The Syndicate in return were given an Alien fetus that they used to in secrete to develop a vaccine to fight against the planned invasion, in which the human's would become hosts for Alien's to feed off of until maturity. The Aliens though were surprised and pleased with the birth of William, a boy born from a barren mother's womb who had Alien DNA despite being completely human with Alien traits that surpassed their own. He was an anomaly; born of a father who'd survived the black oil and a mother who'd been abducted and who had an implant in her neck which triggered her ovulation in her barren womb. But unlike the alien babies born from other barren women with chips in their necks, he was in fact an Extraordinary Being, a naturally created Hybrid and William was key to Armageddon. He had chosen to fight with his father against them and them were now determined to destroy him.

Scully looked at Mulder and she remembered. "That's it!" she jumped up. "William! You are the key! You are the key! You can defeat them all! Monica, remember?"

Monica wiped the sweat and dirt from her brow. "Remember, what?"

"The ship," Scully said, with desperation. "Remember the ship!"

Monica's mind raced as she tried to remember and then it donned on her. "The ship and when William was a baby!"

"Exactly!" Scully said, looking directly into Mulder's eyes.

She could see that he had already come to the same conclusion she had at that moment. This was a memory that only she had when Mulder was in hiding. It was a painful period for them both when they'd been forced to be apart. They both reached out at the same moment and caressed each other's faces, despite the explosions and gun-play around them. "Mulder, it will work. I know it will."

Mulder held her gaze and she knew he understood. She turned her attention to their son and William could feel his mother again. He reached out his hands and covered them all with an impenetrable shield, as the UFO's rained down beams upon them.

Scully could see the exhaustion in William's face. He was so young and yet he was fighting a war tens of millions of men could not fight. She looked around and saw Skinner lay back against the wall breathing hard taking a break for the first time since the war began. Doggett too sat on the ground, his weapon across his lap as he stared out into nothingness. Monica was busy tending to Maggie, giving her water who'd suffered through the pain. Mulder too said nothing as he sat there under the protective shield of his son. His shoulders were slumped but the pain, Scully noticed, was mainly in his eyes. Mulder was worried that they would lose the war and become a slave-race to the Aliens. There was defeat in his eyes and Scully needed to give him and all of them hope.

"William," she said, to her young son. "Look at me," she said.

William stared into his mother's blue eyes, her face and eyes looking so much like his own it was uncanny. "Son," she said. "I know you remember everything even as a baby."

"I do," William said, as he stood with his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you remember when you were kidnapped? When you were taken from me as a baby? And Monica and I searched for you. And I'd thought you'd left in a UFO", she said, with sadness in her eyes.

Recognition suddenly dawned on William. And then a spark ignited in him and he smiled. Scully looked at her son and they were both smiling the exact same smile looking nearly identical. Mulder was amazed as he stared at them. William had his height and his build but had Scully's features, hair, eyes and definitely her smile. Suddenly, though William's eyes got darker and Mulder could see that he was starting to look more like him. "Rest everyone, it's over. The war is over," William said.

"What do you mean?" Doggett asked.

Skinner glanced at the sky above them. "How? They're still here," he said, wearily.

"Not for long," William said.

He raised his hands up and the shield was removed and again they were vulnerable. He stood there a moment, gathering his strength and he began to concentrate using the power of his mind.

"What's he doing?" Maggie asked, as she stared at her grandson.

"He's handling them," Scully said.

The Super Soldiers all stopped in their tracks and stood in place and the UFO's lay in waiting. William closed his eyes and began to go deeper, deeper into the realm that only he could go. He stretched forwarded his arms and broke forth his voice and the UFO's began to tremble. Everything went black around them as William spread his legs and ground himself to the ground drawing from the power of the earth and sending that power into the sky, shooting it into realm of the heavens. The UFO's were crowded together in the heavens suddenly became confused and started firing on each other destroying the other ship. William threw up a protective shield over his family as the debris fell down over the remaining compound and on to the surrounding battle-field trapping Super Soldier's and melting them underneath them from the intense heat. A few Extraterrestrial beings survived the crashes to Earth but were attacked by other Super Soldiers as all hell broke loose. William then turned his attention to the Super Soldiers sending a bolt of intense energy that it crumpled them to the ground like rocks. The UFO's were waging war against themselves blasting each other out of the skies.

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully scooping her onto his lap and resting his head onto her shoulder. "It's like fireworks," he said, tiredly.

Scully rested against him, closing her eyes. She could feel some of the warmth of the fire balls as the world around them in the air and the earth erupted into flames but she didn't want to see it. She was content to have Mulder's arms around her knowing everyone was safe. After a time, it all grew eerily quiet. They all looked around and noticed nothing in the skies above them and beyond the security of William's shield, there was mounds of metallic pieces strewn as far as the eye could see. Dead alien bodies were crushed underneath destroyed ships and the skies were still black but the smoke was beginning to clear, not a speck of metallic anywhere to be seen. William touched Maggie's leg and the gash and her leg healed and then he collapsed on the ground from pure exhaustion, much to his mother's concern. Scully hovered over William, wiping his hair out of his eyes so she could check him out.

"The war is over," William sighed. "We can leave now. We can go home now. They won't be back," he said, closing his eyes to rest.

Mulder picked his son up in his arms and carried him. Skinner stood up and walked with his arm around Maggie and Doggett and Reyes who had lost so much held each other tightly as they all headed for the cars. As they left the compound, they found themselves faced to face with the dawning of **Dec. 21****st****, 2012.** They placed William into the back of an SUV and let him sleep. Maggie sat down, her hand resting in Skinner's hand. Monica lay her head on John's shoulder and Mulder looked at Scully, their minds connecting as it always did. "I know," she said. "I feel the same way."

He leaned over and kissed her still soft lips. "Let's put some distance between this place and us," he said, pulling out quickly into the road.

The rest of the world was waiting on that Dec. 21st 2012 for either an Alien invasion, for a cinematic movie to play itself out in reality or for it to be all debunked as they waited in their homes or in their underground hideaways all across America and the world. But for Mulder and Scully, as tired as they were, they looked behind them at their son, their friends and family and they're energy was suddenly renewed. They were all alive and well and could start over somewhere, the question was where.

"For now," Maggie suggested. "Let's go to my place and figure it all out."

"Sounds like a plan," Mulder said. "It'll take a few days to get there. But the further we get from here the better we'll feel," he said, as he drove as fast as possible, as the sun continued to rise. "I say, we drove on through until we get there."

"Sounds good," Scully said shooting him one of her rare smiles.

He smiled back and for the first time they realized that they were now free. For the first time since they'd known each other they no longer had to live in fear. They were no longer chained to the conspiracy or Doomsday to rob them of their futures. And so Scully sat back and closed her eyes as Mulder drove just as he had when they'd started the journey together.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Transformation **

**Part 10**

**By Trycee**

**Mulder and Scully's Former Residence, Virginia-2013:**

Mulder kicked at a stone and looked at the burnt out home that they'd shared so many memories. All the years that he and Scully had sacrificed were all flooding his mind as he stared at the rubble. It had only been a few months since they had fought against the evasion but his thoughts went back to the day he'd met her and how she'd changed his life forever. She sensed his thoughts and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest; they're thoughts now sync'd.

All the years they'd wasted pretending they weren't in love with each other was wasted time they'd never get back. They'd fought against an enemy that had rigged the game leaving them the last ones standing in the end. Scully looked up into Mulder's eyes and he smiled down at her having shared the exact same thought. "If only they knew that I would fall in love with you and you with me and we'd have a son and save the world together," he sighed.

Scully glanced over to William who was busy messaging a girl on his phone like a regular teenager. Scully's eyebrows raised disapprovingly. Mulder smirked. "He is his father's son," he chuckled, as Scully elbowed him in the side. "Ouch," he responded.

"But seriously," he said, trying to hide his smile. "What were the odds, Scully? That they would bring us together?"

"It was fate," Scully answered.

"A fate that affected us all," Skinner added.

"It's true," Monica agreed. "We were all dragged into this. And we all lost so much."

"Yes we did," Skinner said. "Our homes, our careers, our loves."

Monica shook her head. "Or a child," she said, looking at Scully who had lost Emily just as Monica had lost a baby. "We all sacrificed something for this cause and then when it was over, when Dec. 21st 2012 came and went, people dismissed it all over the internet and talk shows and the news and acted like it was just another joke," Monica said, wearily. "But they didn't know how close we really came to become meals for Alien beings!"

"No they didn't," Scully agreed. "And we could never tell them either."

"No, they'd think we were nut-cases," Doggett added. "I know I would have before all this. Hell, I thought you were crazy Mulder. But I soon learned that this was all true and our lives were in mortal danger."

Mulder turned to look at Skinner, "And you were there from the beginning."

Skinner nodded. "I wasn't always on your side back then but I've tried throughout the years to make up for that."

"You have," Mulder said, shaking his hand. "So what will you do?" Mulder asked. "Will you see Maggie?"

Skinner looked at Scully and placed his hand on his hips and then let his breath. "We decided it was for the best that we…", he said, stopping mid-sentence shaking his head.

"Oh," Scully said, glancing down and then locking eyes with Mulder and then looked away.

Mulder shook hands again with Skinner. "Well, it happens."

Skinner nodded but said nothing more.

William who'd ignored most of their thoughts and conversation walked up to his mother and touched her arm. "Mom, do you want to live back in your home? If you do, just say the word and I'll restore it."

Scully glanced at the burned out rubble of the home she and Mulder had loved in for several years. It was in this home that they had lived together as an actual couple for the first time in their entire relationship and it held a lot of memories for her. William could feel and see her thoughts, some in which he had to block because they were too graphic for him and he cringed, after all they were his parents. With a wave of his hand, their home stood once again in front of them, unblemished just as it had been. Scully covered her mouth and stared at her beloved home as Mulder secured her in his arms and stared.

Monica's back was starting to hurt her. She smoothed her hand over her bump and she could feel the kicking in her belly. She was seven months along and she was getting short tempered and having sudden food cravings so intense she could swear she was eating for two instead of one. She walked over to Doggett."John!"

"Yeah."

"I can't stand long, my feet are swollen and I seriously need something to eat RIGHT NOW," Monica said.

"I told you we should have gotten something before we got here. There's no restaurants out here," John said.

Monica sighed. "We have a long trip ahead of us, John. Either you're gonna provide me with some food or will I have to go shoot the animal myself?," she barked.

John cocked his head to the side but said nothing. He wasn't going to argue with her.

"Now that it's over," Mulder said. "What will you both do?", he asked John and Monica.

Monica shrugged her shoulders. "We were thinking of Florida," Monica said. "Some place that doesn't remind us of aliens or conspiracies."

"I understand," Mulder said, hugging her despite her protruding belly.

"You could visit us after the baby is born," John said, shaking Mulder's hand.

Mulder smiled and nodded. There were more unspoken words between the two men but they were both proud and nodded their heads leaving it unspoken. John moved on to Scully and hugged her tightly. He released her and smiled over to his wife, Monica, to reassure her that his intentions were pure.

"Don't be a stranger," Scully said, as she hugged Monica tightly, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "That baby is gonna get spoiled," Scully smiled. "Count on it."

"I am," Monica smiled back.

"Take care of yourself, Monica, of yourself and John."

"I will... And take care of Mulder and keep William from girls a little longer."

"Hmpf!", Scully huffed. "The girls are chasing after him!", she said, proudly. "They're constantly calling him. He never gets a moment's peace which means we don't," she smiled. "It's nice that's his only concern...not anything else," she said.

"Well," Monica sighed. "Expect some phone calls from me, Dana!", Monica said, as she wobbled toward their car with John's assistance. "I don't know anything about kids."

Mulder and Scully watched as they pulled off. Skinner was busy talking with William and then he noticed it was his time to say goodbye for now. "I'm staying in D.C."

"I'm surprised, sir," Scully said.

"I can't stay away too long."

"Isn't your reputation now ruined because of us?", Mulder asked.

"I've been offered my old job back," Skinner said. "And your mom," he said, looking at Scully, "And I decided the best thing for us to do was to part ways…so it's for the best."

Scully again ducked her head and Mulder answered for her. "If that's what you think is best, sir."

"I do,".

"Then we support you," Mulder said.

Skinner nodded. He wanted to say more but he was reserved and after shaking everyone's hand, he climbed into his car and sped away, leaving the family alone.

Scully stared again at the home but she made no effort to climb the stairs or enter it.

"You can live in it again," William. "They won't be back. They won't destroy it again."

Scully smiled and held her son's hand. "I appreciate it William but I can't."

William looked surprised despite already knowing what his mother would say.

"I just think this was our past," she said, turning to look at Mulder. We had good and bad memories in this," she said, directly at Mulder. "We have a beautiful lake house now with no one for miles."

"Except grandma," William added.

"Except your grandma but other than her, no one else. And maybe a few passing deer or two. And the most splendid view and right off the water.", Scully continued. "No, as much as I loved our home," she said, looking into Mulder' eyes and I loved the love in it. We now have a future. All of us, and so we're gonna make new memories, William, in our new home, okay?"

William shrugged his shoulders. "Alright!", and with another swipe of his hands, their home was again a pile of rubble.

Scully looked into Mulder's eyes and she could see pure determination in them. "Mulder?"

"When I get you home," he said, winking.

"UGH!", William said. "God, does all your thoughts have to be dirty? I mean seriously? Aren't you all a little too old for all that?", he said heading for the car, sticking his head-phones into his ears.

Scully chuckled as Mulder held her in his arms. "We are officially parents of a teenager, Mulder."

"I know," he sighed.

Mulder took one last look back at their home and it reminded him of their struggles, their fight for survival and all the sacrifices they'd gone through throughout the years all because of the the Alien invasion. It was time to change his way of thinking. No more conspiracies. It was time to focus on what he had in front of him which was his family and the love he'd had for a very long time, his Scully.

He placed his hand on his spot on her back and kissed the side of her cheek. "Come on, Scully, this is all our past now. Let's go home!"

**THE END**


End file.
